nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Religion in Lovia
This has become a great article! Well done! Dr. Magnus 15:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, almost star worthy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I would say so, yes! Care to help out with my Milk is good for everyone-media campaign? We need some more famous faces to support this media offensive. It is designed to improve the diet of Lovian children and the elderly. Dr. Magnus 16:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :> Forum:The Pub#(((A))). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) No prob :P Bucurestean 07:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thinking that there a more religious people in Lovia, should we change some things? -Sunkist- 02:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Religion vs. religiosity I think we should definitely add a paragraph on religiosity in Lovia. The fact that people are member of a certain church does not mean that they are religious. The Catholic Church lets you pay a bill of a few hundred euros if you want to give up your membership ("administration costs"), so numbers will not decrease very rapidly if religiosity drops (only: less children are baptized, so there is a natural decrease going on which takes decades). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Buddhism Do you think I put too much Buddhism in that chart? I guess I just thought the Asian ethnic minorities (I expect 10% minimum, probably over 15% of the people on the island to be of mostly or entirely Asian descent) would have more influence on the religious demographics than what seemed to be implied previously. And perhaps Islam should be increased? Looking at Seven there looks to be about 600 there now, which should get us to at 1% of the population combined with those in Kings and the clearly non zero numbers that would be present in Oceana Sylvania and Clymene. But where did they come from? Russian ethnic minorities, probably? Perhaps we should have a larger South Asian diaspora here too. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:24, June 29, 2016 (UTC) By the way I gave No religion and total Christianity equal numbers if anyone was wondering, thought that would be a good compromise. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:34, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The number of muslims in Oceana is unknown, though very unlikely to exceed 150-200. Realistically, I would put it at around 75-100. --OuWTB 15:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Any thoughts on the other questions :P And for Islam why do you think Seven has such a high percentage and would it extend to the other three states? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:39, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Maybe Catholicism is too little, considering 70% of Oshenna is Catholic, accounting for about 11-12% of all Lovians. Probably there are more Catholic people in Lovia than in Oceana. Especially as we seem to have a lot of people from French and Belgian decent :o Actually, I don't know why Seven's got so much muslims. They takavíhki though :'( --OuWTB 10:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Well I assumed you put the 42% Catholic of as a percentage Christianity, but you have a good point. Thoughts on the Buddhism number? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:51, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Clymene's a mess. We've got the Bredish shit which makes no sense if there are a lot of Asians. Sofasi is to be the Asian place, but there are hardly any Asian surnames etc. This leads me to suggest the Asian population is smaller than previously thought. Also, many Asian minorities abroad are Christian or atheist. --OuWTB 07:32, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Bredish is takavihki Pierlot McCrooke 11:05, July 1, 2016 (UTC) You are both correct. I would presume the Asian population to be found nearly as much in other states as in Clymene, I don't see a reason other than maybe geographical proximity for which this status of so many Asians in Clymene was decided. The differences in distance are incredibly inconsequential as the distance of Peace Island to East Asia is virtually the same as it is to Clymene. And the lack of Asian names is probably due to the later disinterest of people working on Clymene in working on that minority. What would you guess the ethnic makeup of the entire nation to be? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Ethnically predominantly white. With Kings and Sylvania showing a clear tendancy towards people with Belgian, Dutch, French, British origin (or "American", whatever that may mean), Seven eastern European and the previously mentioned ethnicities, and Oshenna clearly eastern European with "Oceana" as ethnicity. Scattered throughout the country I would expect to see Italian, Limburgish and Romanian minorities (although the last two are probably concentrated in Oceana and Noble City). Due to intermarriage, I believe that our main ethnicity is "Lovian" in all states (except Oshenna if "Oceana" is considered a separate ethnicity). --OuWTB 15:16, July 2, 2016 (UTC) I think the "lots of Asians" is greatly overstated for Clymene. We'd be just as likely to see them in other states as there, and I am sure that in times of hardships like others they might migrate to economically stronger areas (ie. Noble City). Bredish does make sense considering much of our heritage is Germanic and has been much expanded over previously being more homogenously English (the German/Dutch hamlets in Sylvania and Kings, f.e.). As to your last question, it would seem to be not a melting pot as in America but more like a quiltwork where differen cultures bring in their uniqueness to make Lovia. 15:24, July 2, 2016 (UTC) The Lovian people page does state "Lovians or the Lovian people are citizens or natives of the Kingdom of Lovia. Lovia is a multicultural nation resulting that Lovians do not have to equate their nationality with ethnicity, but with citizenship." 16:19, July 2, 2016 (UTC) That's the old-fashioned atheist shit talking. Lovia nowadays is very much divided among ethnic groups: Romanian Minority Party, Limburgish Minority Party, Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna etc. etc. --OuWTB 17:30, July 2, 2016 (UTC) It is, of course, but we have always had different minorities/ethnicities, but ethnic division is not the way. Nor have I felt those parties (Romanian/Lmburghish) have done much for those minorities, and of course are too one-issue to be effective. 17:45, July 2, 2016 (UTC) This is irrelevant. Anyway like I said a lot of the reason for the greater differentiation in LMP (especially LMP, without users being interested in Limburgish culture as separate from Dutch culture there wouldn't be a unique Limburgish minority) RMP and Oceana independence is just because people are interested in that, realistically there is going to be just as much "we are separate from the rest of you" movements among other ethnicities as in Oceana and with those minorities. It is really the language that separates in my opinion though, so it depends on which ethnicities have maintained their language as a regularly used one that scales their desire for not being the same. Anyway. We need more Asians. What percent of our nation do you guys think is Asian (including West, Central, South, East, Southeast, Central, North)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:47, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Yes, we could just as easily have a Russian party, Chinese party, Dutch party, even Brunanter party for the handful of Brunanter-descended people. But those wouldn't work (nmost existing ones don't) and they would further divide us and would only be of use as in the coutnries that give quotas to minorities (ex. Hungarians in Slovakia). Now, a lot of what is deemed "Asian" here is perceived to be almost exclusively East Asian/Chinese. We do have some Muslims and most likely thay are middle eastern. 01:35, July 3, 2016 (UTC) They would work, but no one has made them because we don't have users interested enough in them unlike for Limburgish, Romanian, and Oceana culture for some reason. Indeed, they would further divide, as do the LMP, RMP, and OSB. Muslims could also be South Asian, Indonesian/Malay, or even European (Bosniak, Albanian, etc.). What do you both of you expect the percentages for East Asian ancestry, Buddhism, South Asian ancestry, Indonesian/Malay ancestry, and various other ancestries of your choosing (based on interest I guess) to be in this country and why? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:37, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Oshenna has a small Korean and Chinese minority, but that seems to be it. --OuWTB 12:43, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Not relative terms for Oceana, but percentages for Lovia, please. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, July 4, 2016 (UTC) You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 08:29, July 5, 2016 (UTC)